You can always hold my hand if you need to feel steady
by Elsie and Carson forever xxx
Summary: Spoilers from Season 4/Christmas special 2013... Up yours LA Times


You can always hold my hand if you need to feel steady

Mrs Hughes led the way as they cautiously took their first steps forward into the murky waters. Mr Carson somewhat uneasy with the bold move wanted to stay where he was on dry land, yet he could not suppress his overwhelming urge to follow this mesmerising woman into the horizon and tightened his grip on her hand as they moved onwards through the waves.

This tensed grip obliviously was providing her with the support and strength she needed to feel steady along her way. Not knowing when she would stop he felt safe the further they went in, knowing she was there, taking control, following her lead, giving him the confidence to stray into the unknown. With her by his side he felt strong and willing to tackle any depths and waves that would come their way.

Between the bobbin flows, one stray large wave took them quite by surprise soaking the bottom of their garments entirely.

Mr Carson grumbled slightly at their misfortune but Mrs Hughes couldn't help but let out a coy laugh. 'Oh come on Mr Carson we have had to deal with far worse than a splash in the ocean…If it rains, dance in it!' with that she let go of her skirt plunging it into that sea and waved her arms in the air freely, making her point clear as she studied him teasingly, never had she felt so happy, so free to do something she considered to be utterly wild and liberating.

With that another larger wave came tumbling over her soaking the front of her clothes and splashing her face in the process. Mrs Hughes blinked in shock as she tried to rid the salt water from her eyes. Mr Carson could not help himself but let out a small laugh, not only was the situation amusing him but for that one fleeting moment he saw something in her face that he will never forget; her expression was one of spirit and beauty and in response his laugh was one of divine awe that escaped his lips, one he had never heard in the past and had taken him quite by shock, it was unrestricted and full of joy. Carson was hypnotised by her.

Water dripped down her face from her forehead to her lip but still Elsie couldn't help but peer over at Mr Carson and let out an infectious giggle at the state she found herself in.

This stopped Mr Carson in his tracks, never had she looked so radiant, laughing at the misfortunes that had just been thrown at her, dealing with them in the most beautiful and carefree way. Wanting nothing else but to kiss this wonderful woman he decided to deal with his emotions the only way any other well respected man would in this situation, naturally he couldn't help but raise his leg and flick a huge wave of water at Mrs Hughes drenching her once more.

'Mr Carson!' Elsie exclaimed flirtatiously as she wiped away the water from her face once more and brushed her increasingly wet fringe away from her eyes.

'Well if it rains…' Mr Carson smirked teasingly running away from her.

With that Elsie raced after him with the energy of one 40 years her junior. 'That's it you've asked for it' and with that Elsie kicked a huge splash of water down Mr Carson's back playfully drenching him to his core!

Both dripping he turned around and pounced like a cub at her playfully pushing her in the water.

Hysterically they flicked water at one another like teenagers carelessly, crying with laughter and absolutely drenched to the bone they continued to joke and play infectiously.

Luckily everyone was so engrossed in their own activities they failed to notice the raucous going on between the two heads of staff - apart from Daisy and Mrs Patmore of course.

'Well I suppose I better break it up before they drown one another and how would I explain that to them upstairs I wonder?' Mrs Patmore joked in playful sarcasm to Daisy. Looking over at them so free and blissful she continued…'But maybe just a few more minutes Mr Carson still has a dry patch on his shirt.' Daisy sniggered fondly with Mrs Patmore as they watched the pair in admiration.

After what only felt like moment to the pair but in reality was actually quite some time, Mrs Patmore became aware that the men were getting tired of their football match and decided to make her way down to the shore to break the star crossed lovers up, with one hand aside her mouth she shouted in her brazen tones. 'Ot Come on Romeo and Juliet enoughs enough, you'll catch your death if you stay in there any longer, it's time we should be heading home.'

With that they looked up mid attack to see Mrs Patmore holding a towel open like a parent would a child. Elsie bit her bottom lip like a naughty child as she locked eyes with her friend in amusement sharing a mutual naughty smile.

With a twinkle in her eyes she saddled away from her playmate and walked into the towel that Mrs Patmore engulfed her in, rubbing her dry they both laughed childishly at the scenario they found themselves in.

'I take it you had fun' she whispered teasingly in her ear.

'Mrs Patmore', she kissed her cheek and giggled gaily 'I have never felt so alive'-The pair simply could not contain their hilarity.

With that Mr Carson grabbed the towel away from her 'Don't mind me Mrs Patmore but we have unfinished business to deal with', with that Charles whisked Elsie up into the bridal carry and ran into the sea once more.

'No Mr Carson, stop it' she cried jokingly as she wiggled her legs and hit his back teasingly, 'Steady Mr Carson steady!'

'Well if it rains, we shall dance in it' he replied in flirtation and with that he plunged her into the ocean once more never letting go of her, their hands entwined in playful fun.

Mrs Patmore shock her head amusingly…_what am I to do with them_ she smiled hopelessly with a tear in her eye at the pair she understood so dearly.


End file.
